Power Puffs in Tokyo
by Lola and Dera
Summary: We'er back after a long time!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe it! LOLA AND DERA ARE BACK AND HERE TO STAY!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Powerpuffs go to Tokyo  
Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or Sailor Moon. If I did I'd be rollin in the money. But first I'd buy a horse and a pool filled with baked apples and... *Lola slaps Dera* Shut up and get on with the story Dera!! Besides baked apples are gross!  
  
  
"PROFESSOR!!!!!!!!" Bubbles screamed as she ran*ahem* flew down the stairs into the Professor's lab, "BUTTERCUP IS AFTER ME AGAIN!" "No I'm not," Buttercup lied. "I had nothing to do with this, Blossom said chomping on an apple, Dera what is it with you and apples? Can't you make it an orange Fine, chomping on an orange, Lo, it doesn't sound right I don't CARE, I like orange! Okay okay, eating an orange. "Yes, you did Blossom," Bubbles said, "It was you're idea to play tag." "Then Buttercup wasn't after you," Professor said. "Oh, but I don't like Buttercup anyway,"Bubbles stated. "NO FAIR!!!! What if I said I didn't like you either," Buttercup screamed. Bubbles burst out in tears, Buttercup was yelling at Bubbles and Blossom was busy trying to calm them down. This had been happening for the past few weeks, Bubbles getting upset over something stupid,Buttercup yelling at her, and Blossom getting in the way.   
"That's it girls, you are going to live with Dr. Tomoe!!!!!!!!!!!" "With Dr. Who?" all the girls said at once stopping their arguing. "Professor Tomoe is a friend of mine in Japan," Professor said smiling. "But what about Townsville?"Blossom asked. "The mayor will find someone," Professor said, "Now pack your bags!" The girls slowly floated to their room to pack their bags.  
  
It was a bright day in Tokyo and Hotaru Tomoe decided to visit her friend, Rini. "It is a beautiful day, too bad Dad is locked up in his lab, he would enjoy this soooo much," Hotaru said to no one in peticular. Down the street was Rini and the other 5 scouts playing jumprope, it was Mina's turn to jump and Lita and Raye were turning the rope. "Rini, which rhyme do you want to do?" Lita asked the pink haired girl. "How about 'Teddy Bear'?" Teddy Bear, Dera? Yes, Teddy Bear Lola now let me finish "Okay, lets go." As Lita and Raye twirled the rope the chanted the silly rhyme about a teddy bears day. After Rini was done jumping, it was Serena's turn. The problem was, Serena couldn't jump, she kept stepping on the rope. "Serena, can you try to get it right, just this once?" Raye asked pretty annoyed. "I AM, I AM" Serena shouted. As Serena was shouting at Raye and trying to jump a streak of tricolored light passed across the sky. "What was that" Amy asked. Hotaru ran up to her friends, panicked. "Did you see that weird light?"She asked everyone. Everyone nodded their heads and kept looking at the crazy blue,pink,and green light that was streaking the sky. "Maybe we should call the police," Amy suggeted. "Not the police, I don't like the police," Mina said. The tricolored light came closer and closer to the girls and then the tricolored light revealed three little girls. Each of them with gigantic eyes and angry faces. "Do you know where Dr. Tomoe lives?" the pink one asked. "Y-yes," Hotaru stammered. "He's expecting us, we're his cord- cordi- cordially invited guests," Bubbles said proudly, then she went back into question. "Who are you," Bubbles asked. "I'm Hotaru, Dr. Tomoe's daughter and these are my friends," Hotaru said, terrified of the puffed up girls. "Well, would you take us to him, we're supposed to stay at his house until the Professor says we can come home," Buttercup stated. "Hold up, this is way beyond weird, how do we know you're not these alien beings who want to kill us," Serena questioned. "How dare you call a powerpuff evil," Buttercup shreiked as she hit Serena with her lazer eyes. "I think I'm gonna like you," Raye said sarcastically at the three powerpuffs. "But what are you exactly," Amy asked. "We are the Power Puff Girls," they all said in unison. "We fight evil," Bubbles added on."So do we," Mina said. The group groaned. "Mina, did you have to blow our cover," Lita asked. "No, I felt like adding something on," Mina said. "Well, we gotta go to Dr. Tomoe's NOW, so please take us, Hotar- Hotar- Hotaru," Bubbles said,"Did I say it right?" "Um, yes,"Hotaru said shakily. She was still uneasy about taking these three puffed up creatures home with her. "Let's go," the puffs said together. Hotaru looked back at her friends who shrugged at the experience. Then the four girls, walked, er, flew, um, went away. "Poor Hotaru," Rini said. "Yeah, now she has to deal with those three things," Serena added on. "Still, this could be kinda cool," Lita said. "How do you mean," Raye asked. "Well, think about it, they are definataly not from Tokyo, they look like they are machine made, they call themselves the Power Puff Girls, and they fight evil, we can have some fun getting know them better,"Lita explained. "This would be an interesting research topic," Amy said. "I don't know if we can trust them, they look kinda crazy," Mina said. "So? You're point is?" Rini asked. "You know what? I don't know," Mina said. They all sighed and went back to their jumprope game.   
  
Meanwhile, Hotaru and the puffs have reached the Tomoe residence. "Dad, I'm home," Hotaru called out,"And I brought, something, er, three powerpuffs with me," Hotaru called out. No answer.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dera: this story would've been better without Madam Lola bossing me about  
Lola: Well at least I'm not obsessed with apples  
Dera: I'm not, I'm not obsessed with oranges either  
Lola: You mean! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Dera: Ladies and Gentlemen, Lola has started crying  
Lola: Stomps out of room  
Dera: Ladies and Gentlemen, Lola has left the building  
  



	2. The Um, Next Chapter????

  
  
Diclaimer: I don't Sailor Moon or the PPG or Cow and Chicken. They may show up later in the fic.  
  
  
  
"Are you home?" Hotaru asked once more. No answer. "That's weird,"Blossom said. Hotaru walked into her Dad's secret lab and saw a note. It read:  
  
Dear Powerpuff Girls, and Hotaru,  
  
I have taken Dr. Tomoe away from his home, not at his residence, not at his place of residing. I have taken him, and he was kicking and shouting, moving his legs and shreiking. I have taken him somewhere against his will and he didn't like it!  
  
This message is from and was written by  
Mojo JoJo  
  
"Mojo Jojo," the powerpuff girls shreiked. Hotaru bust out lauging. "Mojo Jojo, that sounds like a bad villans name," Hotaru laughed. "He is a bad villan," Blossom stated, "Probably the worst in Townsville!" Hearing the word Townsville made Hotaru laugh harder.  
"Townsville, that's crazy," Hotaru said. She knew that her story wasn't easy to believe either. She was Sailor Saturn, the sailor scout of Destruction and Rebirth but this was just flat out hilarious. "Its not funny," Buttercup said. "Yes it is," Hotaru said back.  
The powerpuffs flew around the manor and found a vacant room and slammed the door. They closed it so hard that the door fell off. "I have to call Rini, this is ridculous," Hotaru said.   
  
"Hotaru thats rediculous," Rini said on the phone.  
"You bet, they think that Mojo Jojo is an evil guy,"  
"He probably is to them, I wonder how evil is he,"  
"Me too,"  
"Maybe we should call a scout meeting,"  
  
  
At the meeting...........  
  
::Lots of laughter::  
"Mojo Jojo,that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Serena said  
"Its sounds way to stupid to be true," Raye said, "But if this Mojo Jojo is really a threat to them maybe I should do a fire reading on him,"  
"That's sounds good, and I'll check my computer," Amy said giggling  
"I don't know he sounds like he won't be a threat at all," Lita said  
"Right. I agree with Lita totally," Mina said  
  
"I fail to believe that this can be true, but you should check your sources anyway," Setsuna said from no where.  
"Puu! How'd you get here," Rini asked  
"I've got my ways," Setsuna asked, "And I want to help you,"   
"Great," Serena said still giggling from the "Mojo" incident,"Do you know where they came from,"  
"They said something about Townsville, North Carolina, USA," Hotaru said (AN: That's the only Townsville in the USA, there is one in Austrailia, but the PPG don't have accents)  
"Townsville?" Lita asked getting ready to laugh again.  
"Yes, Townsville, they have a whole list of enemies," Hotaru said  
"Let me see," Serena said. Hotaru handed Serena the list  
The list read:  
MoJo Jojo ::giggles::  
Fuzzy Lumpkins ::failed suppressed laughter::  
Princess Powerpuff::laughs::  
Amoeba Boys::laughs::  
Him::uncontrollable laughter::  
  
"What kind of villan names are those?" Serena asked  
"Stupid ones," Rini answered  
"This is crazy," Hotaru said, "I'm talking to those powderpuff girls in the morning," Hotaru said  
"ITS POWERPUFF," the crazy narrarator said.  
AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
________________________________________________________________________  
Short, I know! Am I the only person(Dera) who doesn't like the narrator dude? He just takes up time. I did like it when he got turned into a dog. *hee hee*  
  
-Dera the Delightful  
Lola: Dera the disaster  
Dera: I heard that!  
Lola: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	3. Mojo Gets Serious

At Mojo Jojo's place.........................................  
  
"Who are you?" Dr. Tomoe asked Mojo the monkey.  
"I am Mooooojo Jojo," Mojo said in his usual stretched out manner.   
"Okay, Mojo, but what do you want with me?" Dr. Tomoe asked.   
" I need a very diobolocal, evil, vile, not good, but bad plan to help me destroy the Powerpuff girls!" Mojo said to the tied up Tomoe.   
"Oh well, have you used my heart snatchers," Tomoe said.   
"Um, no, I don't want to kill them, I just want them to get out of the way. After all, their father is my father. But techinally I'm their father, but the Professor raised them, but oh well. I don't want to hurt my little Powerpuffs, I just want them to get out the way so I can rule the world," Mojo said nearly in tears.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I have a situation too. You see, I'm evil as well, but my daughter doesn't know that. I have trouble with the Sailor Scouts. Gosh, they get on my nerves. I want to kill them. So they can be out my way," Tomoe said to a nearly shocked Mojo.  
"Well, why do you want to them out of the way?" Mojo asked. "I ask myself that sometimes, but I bet you can help me get rid of the those pesky Sailor Scouts!" Tomoe said to Mojo.   
"Whatever, I'll round up all of the Townsville monsters for a huge raid," Mojo said almost carelessly. "Thank you Mojo," Tomoe said, "Now will you untie me?"   
"Nope," Mojo said as he left the room.  
  
Meanwhile.............................  
  
Hotaru, Rini, Serena, and Amy drop by for a visit at the temple.  
  
"Serena, you can't eat everything Raye's grandpa made for us," Rini said  
"Yes, I can," Serena said, "I'm a growing girl."  
"So am I but I'm not eating like I have a tapeworm in my stomach," Rini said  
"What's a tapeworm?" Serena said  
" A tapeworm is any of various flat, ribbony worms of the class Cestoda of the Phylum Platyhelmenthis, parasitic to the human digestive system," an unfamiliar voice said.  
All the girls looked up to see a monkey with a huge crown with a squiggly design on it with a cape.   
"Who are you, and why are you at my temple?" Raye asked.  
" I am Moooooooooojo Jojo," Mojo said  
::LAUGHTER AND LOTS OF IT::  
Just then the PPG bust through the door and start beating up Mojo.  
"Should we help them?" Hotaru asked  
"I don't know," Amy asked, " I really don't know."  
"Let go of me Powerpuff Girls for I have a secret weapon," Mojo laughed.  
All of the past enemies know to the powerpuff girls appeared outside.  
"Okay, now this is just getting weird, I'm calling Jupiter and Venus and we are going to settle this," Serena said  
Lotsa transformation junk an announcing, "I'm Sailor Moon" and yadda yadda yadda.  
"Get of my propery," Fuzzy Lumpkins drawled out.   
"What are you talkin about this is MY property," Mars shouted out. MARS FLAME SNIPER!  
Fuzzy was fried.  
"Oooh, my hair gel will destroy you," Sedusa called out to Venus  
" Don' think so," Venus shouted back VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK! No orange I had to settle for Olive, yuck!  
An angry Sedusa was down.  
  
"She is the one named Sailor MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Cow shouted out  
"Shtup Cow," an angry Chicken said,"I want to watch the News."  
Chicken flipped the channel.  
"Tokyo is under attack," Cow said, "I think it is time for Super Cow!" Cow shouted out  
"And her loyal sidekick, Chicken!" Chicken said.  
"Okeey dokeey, Big Brutter," Super Cow said, "Its time we got to Tokyo and show them what America is made of!"  
"LETS GO," Chicken said.  
  
  
  
JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION! MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!  
The teams attacks seemed to be working but more and more villans showed up. More and more villans, and it was getting harder and harder to fight them, plus the villans they already destroyed were rising again!  
"I am here to help you," Super Cow shouted out  
"Me too," Chicken said very unenthusiastically.   
"Where are the Powerpuff Girls?" Super Cow asked  
"Ya know what, I don't know where they are," Hotaru asked, "Have you seen them Rini?"  
"Nope," Rini replied.  
"Oh no! They have to fight? And where's Mojo?' All the villans shouted out at once, "Oh no!" the villans said  
Only one thing could make the villans say Oh No and that was...............................  
  
BEEBO!  
The giant furry thing they called Beebo was eating up the city! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Now this is better! Me Lola the Lovely,   
Dera: More like Lola the the Loud  
Lola: Shutup Dera, wrote this chapter. And Dera will have to finish it!  
Dera: ::rolls her eyes::  



	4. Beebo's Stomach

Okay, now that Lola is gone I can make a deviously evil chapter. Very evil with lots and lots of apples!  
I even threw in a widdle bit of Survivor, and I don't own it so don't sue me or I'll sue you and its will be total havock! Cool!  
  
Anyway, Super Cow and her faithful sidekick,Chicken, are searching for the powerpuff girls. Why?  
The Sailor Scouts told them so, if they didn't Sailor Jupiter would punch them back to America.  
  
At the Mojo Jojo WE MUST DESTROY THE PPG Tokyo station......  
  
"Who are these Sailor Scout people, they are in our way, and maybe.... maybe I can get my Daddy to make me a Sailor Scout," a voice said  
"Oh, Princess, you'll never be a powerpuff," three jiggly things said  
"Amoeba Boys??? You're not even a villan! The powerpuffs had to teach you how to be evil!!!"  
"That's right,"the Amoeba Boys said stupidly.   
  
"Hold it right there," A cow and a chicken said to the wrong doers. "Who are you?" Princess asked. "I'm Super Cow," Cow said enthusiastically.  
"And I'm chicken,"Chicken said the least bit excited. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I shall squirt you with my power milk,MOOOOOOOOOOO," Cow mooed.  
Just then Beebo, who is really fat right now, eats the building and heads for Cherry Hill.   
  
Inside Beebo's stomach...  
"Well, since we're in here, we'd better make the most of it," Super Cow said to no one in peticular.  
"Ewww, its all wet and slimy, I need my cell phone *picks up cell phone* Daddy Pay Him, Pay Beebo to throw me up!!" Princess whined.  
"Shut her up," Chicken said to Super Cow who was busy trying to make conversation with the Amoeba Boys.  
"Wanna play go fish," they asked her.  
"OOOOHH, Go fish, I love go fish."  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Got any 1's"  
"Nope Go fish"  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Got any 2's"  
"No, go fish"  
  
3 hours later  
  
"Got any 3's"  
"GO FISH"  
  
4 hours later  
"Got any 4's"  
Nothing.  
"'Scuze me, Got any 4's"  
nothing.  
  
Just then the Amoeba Boys found a letter on the card table reading:  
  
Deer Amoeba Boyz,  
I need two say that ur the wursest Go fish playorz on the fase of the erth.   
Luv and Kisses,  
Sooper Cow  
  
"Oh, whatever," they say to each other.  
"Got any 4's"  
"No Go Fish"  
  
"I want candy," Princess whines.  
"Have an apple," Chicken says throwing an apple at the puffy haired princess.   
"No, I hate apples," Princess whines.  
  
All of a sudden the theme from Survivor comes on..........  
  
"I voted Princess off, she's so mean, I don't like her, and she doesn't like apples," Super Cow said to the camera.  
"I voted Princess off cuz she don't like apples," Chicken said to the mysterious camera  
"Ditto," One of the Amoeba Boys said.  
"Yeah, what he said," the other 2 said.   
  
Survivor ends.  
  
Beebo on the other hand was starting to get a stomach ache but trudged on to Cherry Hill.  
  
In a dark alley.....  
"You're gonna get it now Mojo," Buttercup said very confidenly.  
"Why?" Mojo asked halfway worried.  
"Cuz, we've got Chibi-Moon on our side," Blossom said.   
"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!!!" the pink haired girl cried out.   
Nothing happens. "Stupid wand." Chibi-Moon messes with her wand until the little hearts hit her in the face, then she flips it towards Mojo.  
"Ow, Ouch, No, Ack, Stop, its starting to tickle," Mojo says.  
"Good," Chibi-Moon says, then disappears outta nowhere.  
"Power Puff Girls?" Mojo says pouting.  
"Yes," they reply.  
"I want to make a speech,"  
___________________________________________________________  
Hi. Dera again. Oh, Emmy-chan Lola thanks you for the  
oranges. Its her fav fruit, can ya tell? I thank you for the apples.  
Anyway, hope I don't blow you're head off with Lola's Bazooka Gum,  
D the Daisy. I like D the Daisy! 


	5. Mojo's Biggest Trickery Best Scam Ever!!...

Hi, its Dera the Daisy once again. I'm doing this chapter for all Mojo Jojo fans out there. I'm a big Mojo fan myself. 

He is the most wonderful monkey in the world. This chapter is all about Mojo and his big speech!

**Mojo's Big Speech**

Mojo and the Powerpuff girls are in that same dark alley, he was in before with Chibi-Moon until she vanished.

Mojo said he wanted to make a speech so here it goes........

"Power puff girls," Mojo said very carefully. He stood on a platform that just appeared out of nowhere and said:

I need to be understood:

No one understands a poor monkey

He is all alone in life

He has no friends

No family

No one loves him!!!!

Why because he's Mojo Jojo.

He cries at night cuz he has no evil plan for the morning

He sleeps with fear of superhero's busting through his door.

He wakes with more tears because he still doesn't have an evil plan

Why? Because he is Mojo Jojo.

He throws together, a plan.

And simply, goes out and do it

But there they come

The Power Puff Girls are headed his way.

Why? Because he is Mojo Jojo.

He tries his best to destroy them

With a hole in his heart

Cuz he knows that he doesn't want to hurt those cute little girls

Especailly Bubbles

"Gee, thanks," Bubbles sais to Mojo who was in tears.

Why? Because he is Mojo Jojo

WHY ME? WHY ME? WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

"Mojo has just went psycho," Buttercup said, not at all touched by Mojo's speech.

"Buttercup, have you no heart? Have you no mind? Mojo doesn't want to hurt us, he wants to be our friend. Its not his fault, he's so evil," Blossom said scornfully. 

"Yeah, and he called me cute," Bubbles added on. 

Blossom floated over to Mojo. 

"We'll be your friends,Mojo," Blossom said.

"Really?" Mojo asked smiling through his tears. 

"Really," Blossom replied.

"Good, now," Mojo said, "Now I can capture you," Mojo said snapping a metal covering over the girls.

"You lied Mojo,"Bubbles said angrily.

"Mojo never tells the truth," Mojo Jojo said grinning. 

" I finally have the POWER PUFF GIRLS, now I can return to headquaters," Mojo said. 

Little did Mojo know, that headquaters was eaten by Beebo who has arrived at Cherry Hill.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I don't know, its fat and big and ugly, do not expect me to know, I have no experience in that department," Venus said shaking her head. 

"Well, we better figure out cuz its eating the temple," Jupiter said worridly.

"NOOOO, GET YOUR SPIT COVERED MOUTH OFF THAT," Mars screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"Geez, Marsies, don't get so angry," a little voice said. 

"Who are you?" Sailor Mercury asked, "You're not a villan, are you?"

"Course not, I'm Lola, sister of the amazing Dera who is writing this story," the brown haired girl said.

(AN: I'm crackin up right now, Lola would never ever say that about me)

Just then, Beebo exploded leaving little beebos and Cow, Chicken, Princess, and the Amoeba Boys came flying out covered in pink goo from Beebo's insides. 

Lola walked up to Cow and slapped her.

"MOOOOO, now you're gonna get it," Cow mooed.

Cow chased Lola around pulling her hair. The same hair Lola spends 3 hours in the morning brushing. Hogging up the bathroom. Cow tackled Lola to the ground getting her favorite dress, this ugly thing with funky blue and white flowers on it, dirty. (It looks like something that should be on a Hawaiian shirt. ICK!!!!) Then, Lola starts crying and screaming out:

"Oh kind dear sweet, Dera, you are the mighty force, I cannot compare with you, oh DERA SPARE ME!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The kind Dera spares her annoying older sister from despair. 

"That was very uncalled for," Sailor Moon said, "Let's fight this Mojo Jojo thing for all he's worth."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh no, they can't hurt Mojo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Okay, hope you enjoyed. D the Daisy


	6. The Lastest and Final Chapter

Sailor Moon had just stated that they were going to take on Mojo Jojo and save the powerpuff girls. They weren't very successful. They each were kidnapped by a the Powerpuff's foes. Mojo Jojo had Sailor Moon, Him had Sailor Mars, the Amoeba Boys had Sailor Mercury (bwhahahahahahahaa, no threat for her), Fuzzy Lumpkins had Sailor Jupiter, and Sedusa had Sailor Venus.  
  
Meanwhile at Mojo Jojo's Lair....  
  
"Let me go," Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"No, why should I?" Mojo asked.  
  
"Ya know, that's a good question," Sailor Moon said to the monkey.  
  
"So..... the answer is," Mojo inquired  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Sailor Moon said ashamed.  
  
"Well, I don't have to let you go if you don't have a reason," Mojo said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Let me go," Sailor Moon demanded again.  
  
"No," Mojo replied.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."  
  
"Geez, no need to get angry, my you sound like Raye when she's angry," Sailor Moon said rolling her eyes.  
  
Annoying Narrator Dude Guy Sir: At Him's um, place where him lives.  
  
"Oh, don't we have a temper," Him said.  
  
"Yes, we do, Now you're a smart little monster, LET ME GO," Sailor Mars said angrily.  
  
"No, according to Mojo I have to get rid of you, I might as well have fun,"Him said.  
  
A little beep sounded.  
  
"Hey, m communicator is working," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Mars, is that you," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm trapped in a chamber with Him," Mars said in reply.  
  
"Who?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Him," Mars said.  
  
"Who? You're not being clear," Moon said.  
  
"HIM, I'm stuck in a chamber with HIM," Mars said angrily  
  
"WHO IS HIM??" Moon demanded  
  
"HIM," Mars screamed to the best of her ability.  
  
"Stop that horrid shouting, Stop that horrid shouting, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Him said as he or she died.  
  
"Cool he or she's dead," Mars said untieing herself.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"With Mojo, where are you,"Moon said.  
  
"I was with Him,"Mars said.  
  
"Again with the Him," Moon said  
  
"No, he kidknapped me earlier,"Mars said, "Ya know, Him the villan."  
  
Sailor Moon shut off her communicator and waited for Mars to come.  
  
With the Amoeba Boys...  
  
Sailor Mercury has the amoeba boys tied up and already to help Sailor Moon.  
  
"Was really supposed to be a threat to me?" Mercury thought to herself. "Why did they think they were a threat to me? I'm so much smarter than all of them!!!!!!!! Hmmm... This requires some research."  
  
Fuzzy Lumpkins Country Hut  
  
"Now looky here, lil' lady, I really don' want cha on ma propertay, buuuuuuuuuut sincce Mojo told me to keep you from saving those daaang powerpuffs, I gotta keep you heres.  
  
"Nice decorating" Jupiter said sarcastly. Fuzzy was flattered by this.  
  
"Really, it took me a while but me and Billy the Banjo had a great time decorating.  
  
"Yes, the smell of manure is um, invigorationg," Jupiter said with yet another dose of sarcasm, yet again gulliable Fuzzy believed Jupiter.  
  
"Yes, its a mixure of cow, goat, horse, squirrel, and bat," Fuzzy said.  
  
"Maybe you can go on a show and do whatever Martha Stewart is doing," Jupiter said working with Fuzzy's guillibility.  
  
Then Fuzzy left for the Townsville Television Station and broadcasted, "Country Bumpkin Living with Fuzzy Lumpkins"  
  
"Hang on Serena, I'm coming," Jupiter said as she followed the squirrel from Fuzzy's House.  
  
With Sedusa  
  
"Hey Venus, use this next time you want a guys attention, break into their house and steal something," Sedusa said.  
  
"Wouldn't that be wrong?" Venus asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you've got his attention,"  
  
"Yeah, I gotta try that someday," Venus said..amazed by the villan.  
  
Venus' communicator thing went off.  
  
"Hey Serena, ya need help? Awwwwwwwwwww." Venus said  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Venus, bye bye," Sedusa said.  
  
Venus left for Serena.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Now, everyone has showed up at Mojo Jojo's Lair to return the PPG's to their rightful place, TOWNSVILLE. Because they don't want them around Tokyo. They cause too much trouble.  
  
"Hey MOJO LET THEM GO! CUZ WE'RE THE SAILOR CHICKS! and blah blah blah......  
  
"Why are you doing this to the Powerpuffs Mojo?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I don't know why I want to destroy the Powerpuff Girls and take over Townsville....I don't know why"  
  
"Then its pointless, why can't you be a law abiding citizen like everyone else?" Sailor Moon continued on with the interrogation.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know..." Mojo said letting the Powerpuffs out of the trap.  
  
SAILOR MOON's WORDS HAD GOT TO MOJO! HE WAS BECOMING A LAW ABIDING CITIZEN!  
  
"I'm gonna be good now, Sailor Moon, yes, I'm gonna be the greatest mojo you ever knew."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
As you can guess, the PPG went back to Townsville, and their adventures were all over the news in Townsville! The Sailor Scouts went back to their normal lives. But for Mojo....  
  
"Hahahahaha! Sailor Moon is a sap. That Sailor Moon is a ditzy girl, female, opposite of male." "I have another evil scheme up my sleeve, but I'll never be able to unfold it because I'm in prison....RATS! DARN! MY PLANS ARE FOILED! MY PLANS CAN NO LONGER TAKE PLACE! MY PLANS ARE RUINED!  
  
10 years later......  
  
Luna and Artemis take up a new love for poetry...so they go to one of those poetry clubs where people in berets snap their fingers and drink coffee. And low and behold there is Mojo!  
  
He was reading a poem that sounded like this:  
  
10 years ago  
  
I met these girls  
  
They were annoying  
  
10 years ago  
  
I knew some people  
  
That I hated  
  
10 years ago  
  
These 5 girls ruined my plans  
  
CURSES!  
  
10 years ago today....  
  
Luna and Artemis laughed and laughed and were extremely happy because they got it on video tape!  
  
They showed the scouts and no doubt they laughed at Mojo. And remember their little friends the PPG!  
  
And then, they went outside to play a game of jumprope...........  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
I'm extremely sorry about our absense! FOR MANY MONTHS!!!!!!!! BUT NOW! ITS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! Its also the last chapter! WAHHHHHH!! But don't you worry, Lola and Dera will be back with bigger and better things!  
  
And for once...we aren't fighting...but I don't think that'll last for long.  
  
-Dera 


End file.
